A Not So Rude Awakening
by thehogwartsgleechick
Summary: One morning in the summer, someone comes in to wake Fred and George up. But it's not their mom. Cora was one of Fred and Geroge's best friends. But maybe Fred would like to be more.


**A/N: This one may or may not be as good as most of my stuff. Today was probably the second worst day of my life and I am just out of it.**

The sunlight gave me a rude awakening during the summer. Why couldn't the sun come out at 10 o'clock, when everyone is up? It just made sense. I looked over at the bed next to me. George was still asleep, I think. I groaned and turned over, laying face down in my pillow. So what if I could breathe (very well)? It was basically the only way to block out the sunlight from my eyes without actually getting up. The door creaked open slowly and a few footsteps whined on the wood floor.

"We're not getting up!" both George and I groaned. A sigh, probably followed with an eye roll was faintly heard. Whoever was standing in our room walked over to the windows and yanked the blinds open. We both groaned louder.

"Shut up you two, you're acting like children." She said impatiently. But she wasn't our mum, and it wasn't Ginny or Granger. No, it was Cora Desiree. Though her full name was Corrine, a name she _hated_ with a fiery passion. Almost as fiery as her personality. She was one of our best friends, the kind of person where she always helped us when we needed it and knew she could come to us when she needed it. "Your mum wants you guys up in ten minutes but since that's how long it takes you to get up, I figured I would save her a headache, you two really are a piece of work."

"How would you know how long it takes us to get up in the morning?" George questioned her. She rolled her eyes at him, leaning on the window frame

"Oh come off it George, and I can go get the ice bucket. And can't I get a hug from two of my best friends?" we stood up and hugged her tightly

Cora wasn't very short, but she was fairly shorter than George and I. Her hair was a medium dark to dark brown with touched about three inches longer than her shoulders. Her skin tone was basically the same as ours, though it looked much better on her. It may just be because she's a girl, but it doesn't matter. And her eyes were the same cark chocolate color as her hair, which was really pretty. I had a suspicion in the back of my head that she fancied George. But it was just me. And very deep down, _extremely_ deep down, I fancied her. It was only a little bit and not for a long time, but I was starting to.

"Alright, get dressed and come downstairs." She smiled and walked out the room.

"Hey Fred?" George asked me as we were getting dressed. "Can I ask you something? Something a bit personal?" I looked at him a bit oddly. It was one of the few times one of us was being dead serious.

"Sure?"

"Do you fancy Cora?" he asked. When I stared at him completely shocked, he went on, "It's just that… I don't know. The way that you guys look at each other sometimes. I think it'd be cute together." Cora knocked on the door and came back into our room

"Mail's here, you two done yet?' we nodded, "'Kay good, let's go."

"Cora?" I asked, stopping her as she stepped into the doorway. She tucked some of her brown hair behind her ear and smiled, looking up at me. "So, uh… h-how was your summer? So far, I mean."

"Good." She giggled, "Is something wrong, Fred? You seem a bit… off." I ran my hand through my hair, feeling my cheeks get red. Anyone but George and Cora wouldn't see the blush mixed with the freckles, but they know me well.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired." She laughed again, biting her lip. Her silence meant she clearly expected me to talk, "So, what did you do?"

"I took a train ride into Manchester to visit my older sister." Her older sister Tina was in the middle of an intern ship, working as the secretary in a company of Aurors, separate from the Ministry. She was about 19 or 20, I couldn't remember. "I've spent almost the entire season with her."

"That's good." She smiled again, I held my breath slightly

"What did you do?"

"Basically nothing. We've been home the whole time." I ran my hand through my hair again, "I missed you, Cora."

"I missed you too, George." She said kindly. I took two steps closer to her and held her hands around her waist.

"No, I mean… I really missed you." Cora wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my neck. I held her waist tighter against me. "Cora?"

"Yeah?" She took her head out of my neck and looked at me.

I put my hand on the back of her neck, with my fingers in her hair a bit. She blushed slightly. Slowly, I bent down to kiss her. I made sure I was slow so she could object if she wanted to. But she didn't, and she let me be as slow as I wanted to. I think that she wanted to torture me. She was smiling, biting her lip slightly. So I did. It was slow, but, quick at the same time. Like… it was as if time was at 1/10 its normal speed. When in reality, we kissed for about 5 seconds.

"I really missed you too, Fred." She said quietly, "_Really_ missed you."

"Really?" she put her arms around my neck and stood up on her toes slightly

"Yes."

George opened the door and poked his head in. He stared at us for a few moments and his face broke into a smirk. Cora was blushing a lot, but she kept her arms around my neck, "I was gunna say that breakfast is ready and you two should get your lazy arses downstairs. But… I'll figure an excuse out."

"I suppose we should go downstairs." I said quietly. She nodded and loosened her grip on my neck, "Let's go." I kissed her quickly and held her hands as we walked down into the kitchen


End file.
